


Sharing the Meal

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, b-radley's universe, just borrowing croft for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between Ahsoka and Croft while camping.





	Sharing the Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



"You know, if you're going to share, you should at least show that food to a frying pan," Croft said. Ahsoka wrinkled her nose in disgust and mock-growled at him, shielding the food from him playfully.

"Who said I wanted share with you, Bait? Not my fault you came back empty-handed," she teased him before relaxing back from the food. "Alright, since your human digestive system is so delicate, show me how to prep it for you," she added.

"Why do I put up with you, Runt?"

"Because I put up with you," she retorted, finding the camp frying pan and her food knife. 

Croft had to snort, but there was a grain of truth in that. "Are you ever actually going to learn to cook instead of relying on reheated processed proteins?"

Ahsoka shrugged, finishing the cleaning and portioning part with the small repto-mammal she had hunted. "Doesn't seem all that important when I wind up by myself most of the time."

That brought a silence down between them. It was too true, and moments like this too few. He took the portions, found his own seasonings, and showed her the trick to making dinner edible while thinking about it.


End file.
